This invention relates to an estimation apparatus of an alcohol component amount in fuel.
A vehicle installing an engine that can use composite fuel containing a gasoline component and an alcohol component has been developed. Such a vehicle is known as a name of FFV (Flexible Fuel Vehicle).
In fact, the ratio between the gasoline component and the alcohol component (fuel property) in the composite fuel supplied to such an FFV engine is not always constant.
For example, assume that composite fuel having an alcohol concentration of 80% is stored in a fuel tank. Then, fuel having an alcohol concentration of 0% (namely, fuel having a gasoline concentration of 100%) may be supplied to the fuel tank or fuel having an alcohol concentration of 100% (namely, fuel having a gasoline concentration of 0%) may be supplied to the fuel tank. The fuel supply amount varies from one time to another.
In the engine using such composite fuel, there is a demand for appropriately adjusting the fuel injection amount in response to the fuel property of the composite fuel.
In other words, in the FFV, it is necessary to directly detect or estimate the fuel property of the composite fuel. There is an example of an art of estimating the fuel property of the composite fuel (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3903925).
However, the estimation accuracy of the fuel property according to the art disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3903925 may be insufficient.
For example, in the art disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3903925, the alcohol concentration is estimated and updated based on the correlation between the air-fuel ratio sensitivity correction total amount, which is the product of the air-fuel ratio correction amount and the fuel property component correction amount, and the alcohol concentration. The air-fuel ratio correction amount is calculated from an air-fuel ratio feedback correction coefficient and an air-fuel ratio learning correction coefficient.
Thus, the air-fuel ratio learning correction coefficient for compensating for the effect of the engine's individual difference (variations in performance) and the effect of variation with time is reflected on the estimation of the alcohol concentration and the accuracy of the alcohol concentration estimation value is degraded.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent No. 3903925 also discloses an art of estimating the alcohol concentration from the product of the air-fuel ratio feedback correction coefficient and the fuel property component correction amount, without the air-fuel ratio learning correction coefficient.
However, also in this case, the accuracy of the alcohol concentration estimation value still worsens because the effect of the engine's individual difference, etc., on the fuel injection amount is not considered.
On the other hand, a technique of providing a sensor for directly detecting the fuel property in a fuel tank is also possible, but such a sensor is expensive and an increase in the cost is incurred.